


Fast Lane

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kissing, Lemon, Making Love, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in a Car, Sex on a Car, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: Shego and Drakken take a break during an undercover caper to defile a supercar in a public show room.Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 8





	Fast Lane

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._  
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **A birthday gift for[BethIsRuthie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/bethisruthie) on Tumblr. There is an illustration on [Tumblr](https://gothicthundra.tumblr.com/post/627174584919228416/a-companion-piece-to-the-fic-written-by) by [Gothicthundra](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/466264/Gothicthundra) that is definitely worth the look! This is also my avatar art.**

* * *

##  _Fast Lane_

When Shego walked in, Drakken knew he didn't stand a chance. As she slowly walked toward him her high heels clicked on the floor and echoed through the large, brightly lit supercar show room. As they hadn't begun that evening's caper together, it was the first time he was seeing her dress. And...what a dress.

It was a combination of green satin and a sheer black fabric. The front of the dress looked like someone had drawn a green hour glass from her chest down to her hips, coming in tight at the middle. The sheer black fabric lined the sides of the hour glass in strips about three inches in width, and two smaller green panels on either side revealed the real definition of her waist. Below the hourglass the green satin extended to the floor, and the sheer fabric continued from where it lined the hourglass to follow the long green panel, revealing her legs beneath the skirt as she walked. More green panels flowed down the sides of the skirt, and Drakken wondered if the pattern continued in the back of the dress; if it did, part of her rear end would be visible.

Above the hour glass the dress sported a deep 'V'-neck that plunged halfway down her rib cage, but a shallower 'V' of the black fabric provided a touch of modesty. On her chest was a sparkling emerald and black jeweled necklace that looked rather heavy, and jade and green crystal earrings glinted behind the hair over her ears. The dress was sleeveless, save the straps that narrowed over her shoulders from the neckline, and she wore long gloves running up the length of her arms of the same sheer black fabric.

Drakken nearly fell back on the hood of the red multi-million dollar car he stood in front of as he watched her pass the other expensive vehicles in the show room, looking every bit the _femme fatale_ with her hair swaying behind her as she approached him in the silence of the evening. The late night's darkness outside the windows aided in everything else slipping away except for the room, the cars, and the intoxicatingly beautiful woman walking towards him, her eyes dangerous as they remained locked on his.

She was still ten feet away from him when her sultry, smirking gaze dropped from his face to the large tent that had formed under the crotch of his tuxedo pants. Her smirk grew.

"Not the greeting I was expecting. Should I be looking inside some of these cars for a blonde saleswoman?"

Drakken frowned deeply. "You're not funny."

"You're not focused. Did you get the keys?" she asked.

He produced the jangling keys briefly from his pants pocket. "You're supposed to be at the ball. Did you steal the passports?"

Shego reached into her bosom and produced the two small booklets. Drakken stared in confusion, wondering how they had been concealed. She waved them carelessly as her smirk grew.

"He probably still doesn't know they're gone," she said with a confident cackle, closing the gap between them and tucking the passports into the inside breast pocket of his tuxedo jacket. "He's probably never had a woman so close to him before."

Drakken's frown deepened so much that lines creased his forehead. "Exactly how close did you get?"

Shego took a step back and glanced down at the tent in his pants again. "Jealous?" she asked when she looked back up, her smirk growing.

Drakken felt his lips trembling as a mixture of emotions raced through him. Irritation that she thought his very natural upset with her flirting to get what they needed was funny. Frustration that it really had been the easiest way to accomplish their goal, and he'd deliberately given himself a henchman's task just so he didn't have to watch his wife flirt with another man. And a boiling desire that was racing across his nerves as he looked at her shimmering pouty lips, her dark eye-lashes that she was batting so innocently, and the way her dress showed off every curve and more.

"No!" he said defiantly.

She stepped closer, just enough that her hip brushed the protrusion under his suit pants.

"If you were...what would you do about it?" she whispered, her smirk growing broader.

"Keep talking like that, and you'll find out," he muttered, glancing away from where her shapely bosom rose and fell with her breaths.

Her gloved fingertips rested lightly at the center of his chest on his dress shirt, and then slid down over his tuxedo jacket until lightly touching the hard length through the material of his pants.

"What if I want to?"

He growled loudly as he reached around her with both hands, digging his fingers into her rear and pulling her hard against him.

"Whoa!" Shego managed to say just before he sank his teeth into her neck. "I didn't mean right...now... Onhhh..."

Her moan as he nibbled her neck only made the tightness in his pants grow worse. He reluctantly let go of her rear with one hand, but only long enough to find her hand that he'd trapped between them when he grabbed her. He pressed her gloved fingers beneath the waistband of his pants and then returned his hand to her rear, digging into the firm flesh.

When he felt her fingers reach the tip of his hard length and wrap around his girthy heat, he hissed and sucked harder on her neck.

"You're gonna leave marks," she complained as she began slowly stroking him inside his pants.

He massaged her rear vigorously, grabbing handfuls of the flesh through the fabric of her dress as he brought his lips to the other side of her neck and sought to cover every inch of exposed skin with kisses. He kissed under her jaw, suckling more gently at the tender flesh, and worked his way downward, kissing over the strap of her dress and onto her bare shoulder.

Her free hand cupped his face and drew him up into a passionate kiss, his tongue pressing against hers as her lips closed over his mouth again and again. And then she set her hand on his shoulder and pushed him back, eliciting a scoff of protest from his lips. But she had squatted down so quickly that he couldn't manage any further words.

He stared at her flushed face, listening to the sound of the zipper of the tuxedo pants being slowly pulled down but the button left fastened. He grunted as she carefully freed his swollen, deep blue arousal from the confines of his pants, and then he stared in fascination as she cupped one of her hands gently beneath his buttock for support. Her soft lips touched the side of his erection in an open-mouthed kiss.

Her free hand grasped one of his as she closed her eyes and began running her lips slowly along the velvety skin of his bobbing arousal, up and down, suckling in a rhythm that alternated between gentle and insistent. And then she leaned around and began the same pattern on the other side. After a minute she gripped his hand tighter for balance as her other came back around and her lips ceased their pursuits. She set the tip of her gloved index finger over the blue skin where his pants were still buttoned, and then slowly ran her finger down his length. She looked up at him and smirked.

Drakken had had enough. His vine acted first, grabbing her under her arms and startling her as it lifted her back to her feet. His lips met hers in a brief, sloppy kiss before he had the vine spin her around and he got the first real look at the back of her dress.

The green straps holding the dress over her shoulders narrowed to thin strips and crossed in the back, meeting the side panels of green satin at her waist. But the real back of the dress was the black sheer fabric, coming down in a V near the bottom of her shoulder blades and extending to just above her rear. It was buttoned up the center with tiny buttons. Drakken frowned at the complexity, but his nimble fingers immediately went to work, hastily eliminating the barrier between him and her skin.

"In full public view, huh?" Shego said with a nervous chuckle.

Drakken glanced around rapidly, but they were still alone in the show room save for the numerous multi-million dollar cars. The black of the night outside was even hard to see, due to the reflective windows.

"What public," he muttered as he went through the buttons, taking care not to damage what he was sure was an expensive dress.

Shego craned her neck to try to see him as he worked, and as he looked at her pleased grin he realized that the scowl he'd worn before had faded. As she stared at him adoringly the last of his ire melted away, and his hands forgot their task as he impulsively grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. The fire dancing across his nerves spread over every inch of his skin as her lips met his in a familiar caress, craving, but giving all at once. For a moment he forget his aching need until her gloved hand was behind her back and between them again, gently caressing the hard length that was pressed up against her rear.

Drakken reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and finished with her buttons. His vine, still holding her under her armpits, lifted her and turned her around. He gently pushed the straps of the dress off her shoulders, but the garment didn't fall, held in place by the stiffness of the tailored fabric. Shego smirked and raised her chin, standing stock still.

"Why are you enjoying this so much..." Drakken muttered as he lifted his hands to the dress again. He began peeling the fitted fabric down and soon her soft, green breasts were revealed, followed by the smooth, creamy skin of her stomach. Once the dress passed her hips it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, and Drakken's eyes widened.

"You didn't wear any underwear!" he said in shock, his cheeks coloring.

Shego set her gloved hand on her bare hip as she shifted her weight to one side, her hip jutting out. "How could I in that dress?" she said, gesturing to the fabric on the floor.

Drakken's brow knit as his lips frowned in disapproval. His vine lifted her out of the pile of the dress and brought her to his waiting arms. He observed her very simple black two-inch heels that somehow created the illusion that her legs were longer. He wondered at that, but it was a very brief observation as his arms wrapped around her and he began feeling all of her warmth. His own clothing annoyed him suddenly for the barrier it put between them, and he stepped back from her as he began fumbling with his bow-tie.

The vine coiled further around her arms, moving downwards to cover the tops of the sheer black gloves. As Drakken yanked his jacket off and tossed it onto the heap of Shego's dress along with his bow-tie, he walked toward her and the vine guided her backwards toward the hood of the bright red car they'd been standing in front of.

"This is new," she said as the back of her legs hit the car's bumper.

There was an excited glimmer in Drakken's eyes as he grabbed her waist and gently lowered her to sit on the car's hood. As she lay down the vine began tugging at her arms to move her higher until she sat centered on the hood, her hands bracing her against the car and her legs crossed for a bit of modesty. Her breast was heaving with excitement as Drakken undid his cuff links and tucked them into his pants pocket, grinning at her all the while.

"You can't walk in here dressed like that and expect me to remain calm," he said as he rolled up his sleeves and undid the top two buttons of his shirt.

Shego lay down slowly and Drakken took in her voluptuous green figure splayed out on the hood of the red supercar. Was it a Lamborghini? A Ferrari? He truly had no idea. He suddenly realized how much lower to the ground the supercar was compared to most, and there wasn't really an angle he could take to accomplish the goal he had pushed them toward. He watched the vine pull Shego a bit higher, holding her in place on the hood, and she stretched her gloved arms out to her sides and let her fingers brush the shiny red paint of the car.

"So that was it?" Shego asked suddenly, startling him as he looked at her flushed face. "The dress? Not jealousy? Hasn't just been too long?"

He realized she was wondering at his lusty behavior, and as he looked in her eyes he saw the hint of uncertainty behind them. He felt a slight pang as he realized he may have been treating her more like an object than as his wife, even though she'd been enjoying every minute of his attentions as he had hers.

All three things she mentioned had been influences on his current state, he knew. But the simple truth of it had been nothing more than the way she looked when she'd walked through the door into the bright lights of the show room, her hips swaying in time with her long hair as she glided toward him... He hadn't stood a chance.

"Just you," he answered.

The uncertainty left her eyes and she drew her knees up higher before spreading her legs wide, her feet reaching over the sides of the hood of the car. His vine continued snaking out of his back, keeping her arms up but looping around her ankles to keep her legs apart, leaving her helpless before him. He stared at the glistening green treasure of her core for a moment before his eyes came back to her smiling, eager face.

Drakken forgot about his shirt entirely and undid the button of his pants for more mobility, slipping his boxers down over his twitching erection as he squared up in front of her and examined his options. Shego seemed to realize the trouble as she leaned up slightly to see the ground below.

"How are you getting down here?"

Drakken frowned. He leaned over her and placed his elbows on either side of her chest on the hood to support him as he slowly walked his feet back on the ground, balancing on his toes as he found the right angle. He would be doing something between pushups and planks, he realized, with the awkward lowness of the supercar. The vine pulled Shego a bit higher, lining them up perfectly, and then...her face froze in fear.

"What?" Drakken hissed, glancing around them quickly.

"There are cameras," she whispered, pointing up toward the ceiling. He turned his head and sure enough, mounted on a pillar near the high ceiling was a small security camera.

He turned back to her. "Do you want me to be naked too?"

Shego's brow rose and a second later she let out an airy laugh. "No... I guess we can just destroy the footage later."

A thought suddenly had Drakken's heart racing in panic. "What if there are guards watching?"

Shego leaned her face up and pecked his lips. "Then they'd have been down here long before we got this far."

Drakken's grimace faded, and he leaned down to kiss her long and soft as he finally pushed his aching arousal into her tight warmth. For a moment both rested in the familiar bliss, but the calm ended when Drakken abruptly thrust forward.

Shego's back arched and her fists clenched, but her arms were limited in mobility due to the vine and she couldn't move them but to bend at the elbows and press her hands into the hood of the car. She moaned into his kiss as he slid in and out of her, his hips pressing hard against hers as he drove in as deeply as he could and then pulled all the way out, the rhythm steady and never varying.

The separation of their bodies frustrated him as he remained largely in a plank position as expected. He craned his neck down to suckle one of her breasts as it bounced with the force of his thrusts, her grunts of pleasure and cries of 'yes!' encouraging him.

"Nnh...let me touch you!" she growled almost desperately.

Whatever subconscious control he had over his vine responded instantly, fully releasing her. Soon her thighs were pressed to his sides and her ankles were crossed behind his rear as he continued his deep thrusting. But when her arms were released she began slipping down the hood of the car. She clung to him as he reached down and dug his fingers into her rear again, this time picking her up as he carefully stood.

She whimpered as he was still pressed deep within her as he walked a few steps to the car's driver's side, her thighs tightly gripping his hips to aid his holding her. When he pulled on the door handle and it didn't move, Shego released the grip of her thighs and he let her retake her feet.

"It opens upward," she explained breathily, pushing a button next to the key hole. Drakken stepped back, holding his pants up as he watched the door of the supercar move upwards automatically until it was high over their heads.

"What kind of car is this?" Drakken asked as he narrowed his eyes at the unusual mechanism.

"It's a McLaren," Shego said, her high heels clicking as she stepped into the open doorway. Drakken peered past her at the black leather interior, looking for any indication of the type of vehicle. It was obviously some sort of racing car, as the driver's seat was in the center and there were two jump seats on either side, with no back seats at all.

"How do you know?"

"Because the name is on the hood," she said, setting one of her feet up high on the back of the leather seat and planting her other foot near the side of the car, spreading her legs wide again.

"I never saw it," he complained, glancing toward the hood where there was clearly something emblazoned above the bumper. But he didn't look long as Shego leaned awkwardly against the inside of the open door and reached up to grab the nearest edge she could reach for balance. He barely heard her words as he was mesmerized by the inviting pose.

"That's because it was under my ass."

Drakken's brow furrowed as he adjusted his grip on his waistband, the open pants wanting to fall. Shego stretched her free arm toward him. She chuckled as he approached her.

"Just let them go," she said as she grabbed his shirt at the shoulder and yanked him the last couple of feet forward. He let the pants start to drop as he wrapped one arm around her and with his other hand guided his erection toward her glistening core. He teased her for a moment, rubbing the tip up and down and hitting just the right spot to elicit a long hiss from her lips.

He smiled softly as he watched her face alternate between pleasured grins and shocked contortions as he continued the teasing. Her eyes had fallen closed when he began, but suddenly she opened them and he had but a second to see the predatory hunger they bore before she kissed him hard. One of her hands covered his and guided him to enter her again as her tongue caressed his with slow swirls.

He wrapped both arms around her and pressed their chests together as he gratefully pumped into her at a far quicker pace than the hood of the car had allowed. The familiar comfort and joy of their union settled over him as he sought to merge their very souls, every press of lips and every deep thrust seeming to bring them closer.

Shego's fingernails scratched at his neck and then grabbed at his collar.

"Take this off," she breathed against his mouth.

He reluctantly slowed his thrusting and let go of her, but before he could start on his shirt her hands were already rapidly undoing the buttons. He cupped her breasts and relished in their softness for a long moment before beginning to tease her nipples, pinching them lightly and then releasing them after mere seconds, watching them harden into round green peaks.

"Ungh," Shego groaned and dropped her head to his shoulder as she continued on his buttons.

Drakken was disappointed at losing the view of her chest, but he continued the attentions of his hands as he leaned down to kiss and lightly nibble at the skin of her shoulder. All the while he gently thrust in and out of her, continuing to bring them closer and closer to that precipice of that they craved to leap from together.

When he felt the shirt being pushed off of his shoulders he stepped back, earning a sharp cry of displeasure from Shego at the loss of contact. But his nearly tripping over the pants bunched at his ankles refocused her into grabbing his shoulders and providing him balance as he shrugged out of the white dress shirt. It fell forgotten to the ground as Shego stepped out of the awkward position in the car door.

Drakken yanked his t-shirt over his head and tossed it away as he sat down on the black leather seat of the car intending to pull off his shoes and pants, but before he could Shego was mounting him. He leaned against the seat back as her chest pressed to his and her knees fell to the sides of the car seat as she ground her hips against him, taking him in as deep as possible.

It was his turn to groan as the slow swiveling of her hips caused her muscles to grip against him in an oscillating pattern that brought a new, searing pleasure. He saw white as the flashes came like lightning, spreading across his every nerve. He set his head back against the seat of the car and closed his eyes, fixing one hand to Shego's breast while his other massaged her rear.

"I love you..." he gasped out, blinking deliriously for a moment as he looked at her closed eyes and the strands of hair stuck to her sweat-dampened forehead.

He brought his hands to her face and gently pulled her into a kiss.

"Mmmm...mmh!" she hummed sharply against his lips when a surprise thrust proved there was still room to go deeper.

He felt a slight sting as Shego's fingernails slowly raked down his chest, leaving behind cooling trails when her nails moved on. It was a welcome sensation for the heat between them as she continued the slow rolls of her hips, all her weight centered on their point of union. Drakken held her shoulders as he began peppering her chest with kisses, the sweet saltiness of her skin as much a delight as anything.

He wondered, as he had many times before, how the act of physical pleasure was able to bring a greater ecstasy to his soul than he even thought possible. His musing was interrupted as Shego suddenly stiffened in his arms. Trembling convulsions began to seize her as her eyes pinched shut and she began to pull away from him. He held her to his chest and began thrusting quickly, as much as her tight heat would allow.

"Drakken!"

She screamed his name in her release, her body shuddering in waves as she still squirmed to try to escape him. He only held her tighter, but slowed his short thrusts to allow her to begin a descent from the high. It was several seconds before she became limp atop him, her cheek resting against his head as her heavy breaths pressed her chest to his.

"Get on your knees," he said softly.

A few moments passed, and then, "What?" she said shakily.

He started lifting her rear up, and she bumped her head against the very low roof of the car before bending forward and setting her hands on the seat back for support as she complied, her trembling legs holding her upright as her knees pressed into the seat on either side of his thighs.

"Ow! Why are you...? Oh! Ooooh...mmh!"

Drakken had slid down slightly in the jump seat between her legs and brought his face up to the heat of her core. He suckled on just the right spot, occasionally alternating with slow licks as his hands massaged her rear and inner thighs.

"Drakken... Ohh...oh!" Her cries grew louder and he held her rear firmly as she began thrusting her hips gently into his face, bringing the slightest variation to the oral pleasures he gave her until once again, she was crying out in release. She fell atop him, her body shuddering, and he wasted no time in beginning to tease her nipples.

"Y-You're going to kill me!" she gasped as she writhed under his touch.

"You want me to stop?" he asked with a soft smile.

Her eyes flashed to his, almost in threat as an answer to what he'd said. Something between a laugh and a growl emerged from his throat as he grabbed her hips to position her anew, but this time she resisted and slid down until she was sitting on her knees on the car floor, leaning over his glistening crotch with very deliberate intent. Drakken's swollen erection twitched in excitement, but as Shego lifted her hand she paused. He watched her frown at the sheer, black fabric of the glove still on her hand. Drakken took her hand in both of his and brought her fingers to his lips, carefully biting the the fabric at the tips of her middle and ring fingers. He grinned devilishly as he tugged only once, and then Shego slowly pulled her hand away, the black fabric sliding soundlessly from her arm.

Drakken dropped the glove carelessly out the car door as Shego's hand wrapped around the dark blue girth between his legs. She stroked upward slowly and firmly. When she reached the tip she released him and started at the base again. She offered her other hand to Drakken and he pulled at the fingers of her glove each in turn, pulling the garment off with a bit of distraction as his focus was on her already freed green hand. When the second glove was gone he grabbed her hand and nibbled at the inside of her wrist, causing her to bite her lip. But he let go after only a moment so both of her hands could attend him.

She used both hands to continue the upward strokes, releasing him each time, but able to maintain a faster rhythm than she had with just the one hand. The pressure was focused from the flat of her palms, and it felt like electricity was being sent across his skin as she smiled up at him confidently, never wavering in her attentions. When he reached forward to tease her nipples she stopped for a moment, tightly gripping him with both hands as a hiss left her lips. But then she moved one hand lower to gently massage his scrotum while the other simply held onto his girthy base. She leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss at his bobbing tip before parting her lips and sliding them down barely more than an inch. Her hand began a gentle stroke up and down as she suckled him, her head un-moving as her tongue performed an invisible work, pressing in firm circles around his tip and the velvety top of the shaft.

Drakken released one of her breasts to gently stroke her hair as he reveled in the unique sensations. Somehow it was always a new experience when she pleasured him that way, and the scientist in him was curious how she could seem to do the same thing and make it feel fresh all at once. He hoped he was giving her a similar experience.

A rush suddenly came over him as her grip tightened and he thrust upward involuntarily. Shego let go and backed away in surprise, her shoulders hitting the dash of the car.

"Sorry!" he said worriedly as her hand moved to her throat and her eyes held a mixture of pain and annoyance.

He was prepared to apologize further, but she slid up to sit sideways across his lap and resumed stroking him with one hand as she cuddled into him.

"This car is too small," she said plainly.

Drakken sighed his agreement, his brow furrowing as he peered around the rest of the show room. All the shiny, brightly painted cars were similar to the one they sat in and were likely to have just as little room. He wanted to hold her close to him... But he also wanted her to be comfortable.

"Get out," he said with a sigh, and she released him and climbed out out of the car, wobbling a bit on her high heels.

Drakken finally pulled his pants and boxers off over his shoes, leaving the latter on as he followed her out of the car. She chuckled at the sight of his socks tugged up his ankles, but her smirk faded as his vine emerged from his back.

"Oh this again," she said, watching it with curiosity as it began slowly coiling around her right upper arm.

Drakken held her hands as they waited for the vine to coil around her waist and then around her other arm and under her upper back. When the vine changed course and wrapped around his arm at the shoulder, Shego's expression fell to confusion. He set one hand under her thigh and began pulling her leg up.

"What exactly...whoa..." she said as the vine pulled her off her feet. Drakken grabbed her legs as the tightly-wrapped vine lifted her and loosened slightly to lean her back until she was parallel to the floor. Drakken held one of her legs against his chest, her foot up above his shoulder, while her other leg fell freely past his hip for her to do with what she liked. He still held her hand as she blinked and got used to the sensation of laying on nothing as the vines took all of her weight. He strengthened his stance as it was really his shoulder where the vine was anchored holding her up, though the vine itself had an inherent strength that helped.

"Okay?" Drakken asked as he found the best position.

Shego let go of his hand and reached up to grab his arm above his elbow, holding on tight. He gripped her arm in the same manner, providing just that much extra support for her peace of mind. The vine pulled her away slightly so he could line up his hard length, and after a moment he pressed into her again.

Shego gasped and her eyes widened as he began a slow rhythm, each thrust firm and sinking him all the way inside but never fully pulling out for the pressure of the vine keeping them together.

"Okay?" he repeated, trying to move cautiously.

"Yes..." she gasped. "Just..." He watched her struggle for breath, her eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling, her long hair swaying where it fell beneath her and nearly brushed the floor. "I didn't know...you could get deeper..."

"Is it okay?" he asked again, concerned.

Her yearning eyes found his and he was overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her. But he couldn't.

"Yes," she said before biting her lip and digging her finger nails into his arm.

He continued the rhythm he had started, drawing back slowly and then slamming forward in one sudden motion. He watched the shuddering bounce of her breasts that followed each thrust, and he leaned his cheek against the side of her leg where it came up past his face, his fingers firmly massaging her thigh. Her free hand pressed against his chest as she stared up at him in fascination, need, and pleasure.

"Do you...plan these things out?" she asked with a contented smile as he adjusted his stance to increase their rhythm.

Drakken looked at the pink flower at his shoulder where the vine was anchored. He sensed a sort of cockiness as the bloom seemed to stare back at him, and he grimaced as he looked back to Shego's face.

"I think _it_ does," he answered, gesturing toward the flower with his head. He also had a sense that the flower wanted to know if he was pleased with the solution that had been found to their predicament.

As Drakken continued to drive hard and deep into Shego, he couldn't imagine being more pleased, given their circumstances.

He folded his arm around her leg and grabbed her hand where it rested on his chest. She began moaning in time with his thrusts, and he felt the heat racing through his nerves again as he built up speed. Her back arched and she let her head fall back, her hair brushing the floor as their flesh slapped together, the sound buried beneath Shego's desperate moans and Drakken's grunts as he became laser-focused on crashing through the barrier he was so close to.

"Drakken! Oh Drakken, yes, yes! Onhh..."

It wasn't her screams that sent him over the edge, but the way she stared into his eyes. Her bright green gaze locked on his as a cry died in her throat, her lips mouthing his name as she writhed and twitched in the tangle of vines. He continued thrusting, watching her ride her wave of ecstasy as the dam finally broke.

"Shego!"

The transcendent pleasure washed over him and he hugged her leg tight to his chest for an anchor as he stumbled backward the few steps to lean against the side of the car.

He was still lost in a world of bliss when the vine slowly let Shego down. She collapsed weakly against him, her entire body trembling as she seemed to stay on her feet through willpower alone. He wrapped one arm tightly around her while she placed his other hand purposefully on her breast and then she clung to him as they began kissing ravenously. Her fingers tangled in his hair while his hand kneaded the soft flesh she'd offered him, his other arm taking even more of her weight as the vine fully retracted.

In that moment he felt he could slip away forever in bliss, into everything that was _Shego_ , when suddenly the lights went out. For a moment all that existed in the room were their labored breaths and the heat of their bodies pressed together, and then she was blindly kissing him again.

"Onh..." he moaned into her mouth as he held her even tighter. "Have we been caught?"

She muttered something that sounded like _'don't know'_ as she continued kissing him, her lips seeking to claim every part of his face. He wanted to stay in their place of shared euphoria, but the sudden absence of light was bringing his senses back to Earth, back into the supercar show room.

"We should go," he breathed between kisses. "Need to get dressed."

"Mmm, can't," she said as she kissed along his jaw up to his ear.

"What if...someone's here?" he said as he kissed her neck, his hand sliding up her back to grip her shoulder.

"We can take them," she reasoned distractedly, leaning around to kiss the other side of his jaw.

He seriously doubted that she could in her current wobbly state, her frame heaving as her legs still trembled. She kissed his cheek and then set her face against his neck as her breaths continued to labor.

"Shego... We need to go," he said reluctantly. He wrapped both arms around her and tried to pull her back to her feet, but she held him tighter as balance didn't seem to come.

"Wait..." she said as she slipped out of her high heels. She was much sturdier without them, but still shaking.

The darkness was broken by a green glow and the faint sound of flames scorching the air. Drakken was transfixed for a moment by her almost otherworldly features, green on green, as her hands glowed. The necklace and earrings she still wore glinted and added to her almost alien appearance.

"Okay," Shego said, her flushed face revealed in the green light. She nodded her agreement, a content smile still on her face. "Get dressed."

She stepped back out of his tight grip and leaned against the side of the car, holding her hands out so he could see. Drakken looked at her for a long moment to be sure she was okay on her feet before turning his gaze to the ground.

"Hn...wait..." he said, stepping around to the front of the car. Shego held her hands higher rather than moving, and Drakken gathered up her dress and his tuxedo jacket and brought them around to where she was standing. He draped her dress over the high open door of the car and then pulled a handkerchief out of the breast pocket of his jacket.

He was about to clean himself up when he suddenly realized Shego needed it more than him. He turned and offered it to her.

Shego laughed. "It'll take more than that."

Drakken frowned lightly and held his arm out deliberately. "You use it."

Shego shrugged and let the glow die in one of her hands as she took the small cloth. Drakken sat on the edge of the car's low seat as he pulled on his boxers and pants, certain that he would be far more comfortable while messy than she would be.

He pulled on his t-shirt and dress shirt, buttoning the latter slowly as Shego tossed the soiled handkerchief past him into the car.

"Little present for whoever buys this," she said.

Drakken stared at her. "That's disgusting."

She only chuckled and went back to leaning heavily against the car. Drakken observed the tremor in her legs and then brought his eyes up to where she was still smiling at him in adoration. He felt a strange mixture of pride in himself for being able to make her so happy but also concern at how unsteady she was. In their lair, they never had to worry about needing to walk afterward.

"Why aren't you getting dressed?" he asked, breathing easier as his heart rate had begun to calm.

"I told you, I can't," she said, her grin broadening.

His brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I think I'll fall if I try," she said, laughing airily.

Drakken's brow twisted further as he gave up buttoning his shirt to pull her dress from where he'd draped it over the door. He examined the garment that suddenly seemed very complicated.

"How do you put this on?"

Shego pushed off from the side of the car. "That one will be easier to step into."

Drakken found the straps in the dim green light and held the dress out toward her.

"Lower," she said, and he remembered balance was a problem. He bent forward as he held the dress lower, and Shego let the glow go out of one hand and braced one arm against the car as she slowly put one leg into the dress. Drakken waited uncertainly until she found a sure footing, and then she lifted her other leg.

"Can you do it up?" she asked once both her feet were securely on the ground.

Drakken carefully tugged the dress up over her hips. There was a moment of complete darkness as she slipped her arms beneath the straps and adjusted the dress over her chest and shoulders. When the green glow returned Drakken began on the small black buttons up her back. A contented hum left her lips as Drakken worked, and he wished he could see her face.

"You still have the keys?" she murmured almost absentmindedly.

"Yes..." Drakken said, surprised she was thinking about their plan already. "What about the passports?"

"I put them in your pocket, remember?" she said, pointing to where his jacket lay on the car seat.

Drakken finished with her buttons and turned to check the jacket, but before he could Shego's arms were around him. He turned into her embrace and their lips met in a warm kiss. There was new heat behind his head where her glowing hands hovered as she tried to hold him but still give them some light.

"I love you," he said between kisses as his fingers kneaded the flesh at her waist.

"Mmmh...I love you," she answered, smiling into the kiss.

He hugged her close and grinned as she kissed his neck.

"Ready to go?"

She brought her gaze back to his face and nodded. "You found the car?"

Drakken reluctantly let go of her to put on the tuxedo jacket over the loosely buttoned and un-tucked shirt. His bow-tie fluttered to the ground, and he pocketed both it and Shego's gloves after shrugging into the tailored garment.

"Yes, it's under...it _was_ under the spotlight," he said as he picked up Shego's high heels as well. "Can...you walk?"

Shego smirked. "Carry me."

Drakken rolled his eyes. "You can walk..." he said, but wrapped an arm around her waist as she held a glowing hand out to light the way.

Drakken led her past some of the supercars to one of the more nondescript vehicles in the room, similar to the others, but black and lacking any identifying marks.

"Still don't see why you had to steal it when you could have built your own..."

Drakken sighed through his nose. "For the final time, Shego, it's called—"

"Outsourcing," she cut him off. "I know."

"Besides," he said as he pulled a set of keys from his pocket and unlocked the black car from the passenger side door, "I'm going to trick it out before we go to Monaco."

He opened the door for her and helped her sit down in the low seat of the experimental supercar. He saw Shego's brow rise in the soft green glow just before he closed the door. He walked around to the other side of the car and took his own seat.

"Trick it out?"

"Well you know Eddie will have tricked out whatever he'll be driving," Drakken explained.

"Isn't this already the most advanced car in the world? Rockets? Machine guns? Cloaking ability?"

Drakken found the ignition and started the car. The low purr of the motor spoke to the fine craftsmanship that had gone into its workings, and Drakken grinned in anticipation of getting into the schematics.

"Yes, but Eddie will have already thought of all that. So I'm going to take the most advanced supercar in the world an turn it into...an ultracar!" he said as he searched for the interior lights of the car. When he flicked them on, Shego let her glow go out and settled into the seat.

"Men," she scoffed halfheartedly. "Can't you two just...beat each other up? Or I can beat him up. Wouldn't that be faster?"

Drakken's chin jutted in annoyance as he turned on the headlights and studied the rest of the car's controls.

"After he humiliated me?" Drakken retorted in shock. "And with my own invention! Using my Destructo-bots to hold Upperton hostage as he stole...a car. Just a car! He had them at their mercy, he could have taken anything!"

Shego leaned back in the seat and smirked at him. "Jealous?"

"Disappointed," Drakken said, shaking his head.

"And jealous," Shego pressed, her smirk growing.

Drakken ground his teeth for a moment. "He just had tell everyone that he'd improved _my_ design when he made his demands! And go on and on about how much better he was than me!"

Shego reached over and set her hand on his thigh. "When you surprise him by beating him in the race, he won't have anything left to say."

Drakken looked from her hand to her smile as he replayed her uncharacteristically kind words in his head.

"Are you...just saying that so we can stop working on this revenge plot and get back to world domination?"

"No. I want him to shut up and leave us alone too," she said.

Drakken turned on the high-beams as he began the slow navigation through the other supercars toward the roll-up door that would be their exit. Shego rolled down the car window when their stolen vehicle neared the door, and at Drakken's nod she blasted the door repeatedly with her glow until a large hole, smoldering green at its edges, became their exit route.

"Of course," Drakken said, looking at her with a smirk, "wearing things like that will slow down every plan we have."

He nodded to the dress, and Shego glanced down at it before grinning at him.

"I don't know... I thought tonight was very productive."

Drakken mentally debated how to reply as he drove through the hole Shego had blasted into the door and out into the night. But he waited too long because Shego spoke again.

"I have quite a few outfits that might...increase productivity. If you're interested," she said.

Drakken looked at her seductive smile and considered the gentle way her hand still rubbed his thigh. He took her hand and entwined their fingers.

"We did spend too many years being...unproductive," he said, tossing her a smirk as he drove out onto the highway. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles as she laughed with delight.


End file.
